


вечно проигравший

by tinusee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: ричи не обращает внимание на холод уже год
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	вечно проигравший

горло будто ножом изнутри режут несказанные слова любви, ричи хочется кричать, но он не может.   
боль.   
ему больно.   
тело играет с ним злую шутку. эдди смотрит на него глазами оленёнка и от этого ричи становится еще больнее. теперь уже сердце.   
непонимание.  
эдди плачет, почему? его губы страдают от недостатка поцелуев. они цвета вишни и вина. его щеки страдают от недостатка прикосновений. они цвета октябрьских яблок. его руки. они дрожат. они красные. точно — на улице холодно.   
но ричи не обращает внимание на холод уже год. ему всегда холодно. его пальцы в пластырях. вечные драки делают своё дело. его лицо в ссадинах — вечно проигравший. 

чёрт.

сигаретный дым проникает в легкие. теперь он его воздух.   
он — это кто? дым или эдди? пустяки.   
закатное солнце лучами просвечивает прозрачную кожу. эдди весь светится. он вообще что-нибудь ест? ричи кажется, что он может видеть эдди насквозь. только тело, не душу. так хочется знать, что творится у него в голове под вихрем тщательно уложенных волос. таких красивых волос. так хочется прикоснуться. 

сердце. он видит свое сердце на асфальте прямо у ног эдди. рождественский подарок. счастливого рождества, эддс. 

эдди холодно, он весь дрожит. его щёки уже белые, как молоко, а веснушки – как корица россыпью.   
беспокойство. 

«пойдем в дом» 

и они оба идут, шаркая ногами.

три слова: «я люблю тебя» — ричи убит наповал.   
он останавливается и чувствует, как эдди носом утыкается ему между лопаток. случайно, по инерции. и не отходит. 

«он весь ледяной» 

ричи не оборачивается. страшно. тонкие руки обнимают его со спины.   
безумно холодно. он не отстраняется. 

«пойдем в дом, эддс, прошу» 

и ричи чувствует испуганный взгляд кожей. сказал лишнее. дурак.   
снежинка падает ему на нос и не тает, он, кажется, видит свои губы. синие, как у покойника.  
он всё-таки решается, поворачивает голову и видит эдди. такого красивого и чертовски замученного. слёзы застыли на ресницах у обоих.   
это галлюцинация, иллюзия, гребаное воображение.   
ричи сгребает в израненные ладони такое любимое ему лицо и легко прикасается своими губами к чужим.  
ему жаль.


End file.
